BATLE
by Akina Yumi
Summary: Cerita tentang dua boyband yang ada di Jepang melakukan Debut di Korea Selatan. Mereka berjuang untuk menggapai mimpi mereka di negara orang, namun mereka akan di bantu oleh beberapa Boy Band yang ada di Korea, namun Boy Band itu ternyata saingan mereka.
1. Prolog

**Prolog (perkenalan)**

**Kembali lagi, maaf bila ada yang menunggu kelanjutan fic sebelumnya karena saya sedang tidak ada ide untuk melnjutkannya hehe. Saya kembali dengan fanfic baru, sebelumnya saya minta maaf bila ada kesamaan fic ini dengan fic lain. Nahh silahkan dibaca fanfic gaje ini.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**BATLE**

**.**

**RATED : T**

**.**

Di salah satu kota di jepang yaitu Konoha terdapat sebuah Entertaiment yaitu K entertainment (Konoha Entertaiment), sebuah entertainment yang sudah mempunyai beberapa cabang di beberapa Negara dan pemiliknya adalah seseorang yang bernama Senju Tsunade dan sang suami yaitu Senju Jiraiya. Entertainment tersebutlah yang mendebutkan 2 kelompok boyband yang telah terkenal di seluru jepang, yaitu Akatsuki dan Justice.

Grup Akatsuki terkenal karena tingkah unik para membernya. Akatsuki memiliki 8 member yaitu:

Yahiko

Yahiko mempunyai posisi sebagai Leader dari Akatsuki dan sebagai Main Vocal. Dia berumur 26 tahun, penampilannya yaitu rambut warna orange dang bergaya spike. Sangat manik pada perching, sehingga dapat dilihat pada mukanya yang penuh dengan perching.

Nagato

Nagato mempunyai posisi sebagai Lead Vocal dan seseorang yang hyperaktif di banding member lainnya, sehinggal mendapat julukan sebagai happy virus. Umunya sama dengan Yahiko yaitu 26 tahun. Penampilannya yaitu dengan rambut berwarna merah lurus.

Uchiha Itachi

Itachi bisa dikatakan sebagai Second Leader karena sifatnya yang tenang dan tidak gampang terbawa emosi dan berfikiran dewasa. Berumur 25 tahun. Posisi di Akatsuki itu sebagai seorang Visual dan seorang Composer. Penampilannya dengan rambut berwarna hitam panjang yang sealalu ia ikat di belakang, mempunya 2 garis di sekitar hidungnya tidak mengurangi daya tarik yang ia punya.

Hozuki Kisame

Kisame mempunyai posisi sebagai Main Vocal. Dia berumur 24 tahun dan seseorang yang manik terhadap seekor ikan hiu. Penampilannya yaitu berambut biru dongker dengan model yang jabrik keatas sealu memakai pengikat kepala. Dan seorang yang maniak pada game.

Akasuna Sasori

Sasori mempunyai posisi sebagai Lead Dance dan seorang Composer sama seperti Itachi. Dia berumur 24 tahun. Penampilannya yaitu rambut berwarna merah yang sedikit berantakan namun tidak dapat menghilangkan karisma yang dia punya. Mempunya mata yang sayu, ia pun seorang yang maniak pada boneka.

Hidan

Hidan mempunyai posisi sebagai Raper dan member kedua yang mempunyai sifat Evil. Dia berumur 22 tahun. Penampilannya yaitu dengan rambut yang berwana perak yang di beri jel dan disisir ke belakang.

Deidara

Deidara mempunyai posisi sebagai Raper dalam grup dan member paling evil karena dia sering mengganggu member yang lain. Dia berumur 21 tahun. Penampilannya yaitu dengan warna ra,but berwarna kuning/blonde yang panjang dan sering diikat ponytail menyisakan poni yang menutupi sebelah mata.

Uchiha Obito

Obito mempunyai posisi sebagai dancer dan lead magnae. Ia berumur 21 tahun dan selalu menjadi target kejailan dari Hidan dan Deidara. Ia adalah seseorang yang hyperaktiv tidak seperti anggota clan Uchiha yang lain. Penampilannya yaitu dengan rambut berwarna hitam spike seperti buah durian.

Akatsuki mempunyai Manager1 yang bernama Zetsu, Manager2 yang bernama Kakuzu dan seorang asistent yang bernama Konan.

Grup Justice terkenal karena wajah sang member yang memang bisa di bilang tampan dan masih muda. Justice memiliki 8 member yaitu:

Naara Shikamaru

Shikamaru mempunyai posisi sebagai Leader dan Raper. Dia berusia 24 tahun. Mempunyai sifat yang terobsesi pada permainan sogi. Dia mempunyai kemampuan seorang Composer, namun ada hal yang membuat dia selalu di ingat yaitu dia itu pemalas dan bisa tidur dimana saja, namun jika sudah di mata para member dia itu adalah seorang leader yang bijak dan tegas. Penampilannya yaitu rambut yang diikat tinggi sehingga terlihat seperti nanas dan berwarna hitam.

Aburame Shino

Shino mempunyai posisi sebagai Main Vocal dan juga disebut evil oleh beberapa member karena omongannya yang terlampau pedas. Dia berumur 23 tahun. Dia juga seorang yang penyayang binatang apalagi kalau serangga, di rumahnya dia mempunyai beberapa serangga dan binatang lainnya yang dia pelihara. Penampilannya yaitu rambut yang berwarna hitam dan terlihat acak acakan, namun tidak menghilangkan pesonanya. Selalu menggunakan kaca mata.

Hyuuga Neji

Neji mempunyai posisi sebagai Visual grup. Dia berumur 23 tahun. Dia adalah seseorang yang menyukai kebersihan dan kerapihan, namun ia juga mempunya sifat yang tidak di duga yaitu senang mengerjai member lain dan mempunyai kesukaan yang lain yaitu bermain game (maniac game). Penampilannya yaitu dengan rambut panjang lurus yang berwarna coklat selalu diikat di bagian ujung rambutnya sehingga rambut yang tidak terbawa membungkus wajahnya. Matanya yang berwarna lavender sangat di sukai para fans.

Sabaku Gaara

Gaara mempunyai posisi sebagai Lead Vocal. Dia berumur 21 tahun. Dia adalah seseorang yang kemana-mana pasti membawa buku, dia begitu suka membaca buku, namun ia juga bisa bermain gitar. Penampilannya yaitu rambutnya yang berwarna merah darah dan tertata rapih, mempunyai tato yang berbentuk kanji Ai (cinta) di dahinya yang membuat pesonanya makin bertambah. Mempunyai mata yang berwarna hijau. Dan sangat suka dengan eileiner.

Sai Shimura

Sai mempunyai posisi sebagai raper dan termasuk dari 3 member yang mempunyai sifat evil. Dia berumur 21 tahun. Ia sangat menyukai yang namanya seni terutama seni lukis. Penampilannya yaitu dengan rambut warna hitam klimis dan dengan warna kulit yang sangat pucat. Member yang paling sering menebarkan senyumannya.

Uchiha Sasuke

Sasuke mempunyai posisi sebagai Main Vocal. Dia berumur 21 tahun. Orang yang sangat emosional sehingga jika di kerjai oleh member lain maka emasinya akan cepat naik. Mempunyai keinginan untuk melampaui sang kaka yaitu Uchiha Itachi. Penampilnnya yaitu rambut yang berwarna biru dongker yang mancung ke belakang atau sering disebut sebagai rambut pantat ayam. Namun ia juga bisa menjadi pasangan bermain gitarnya Gaara karena dia pun sangat handal dalam bermain gitar.

Inuzuka Kiba

Kiba mempunyai posisi sebagai Dancer dan second magnae. Dia berumur 18 tahun. Dia termasuk member yang hyperaktif. Seseorang yang sangat menyukai hewan yang bernama anjing. Ia menjadi pasangan bermain gamenya Neji. Penampilannya yaitu dengan rambut yang berwarna coklat yang acak-acakan dan jabrik ke atas. Mempunyai tato yang berbentuk segita terbalik berwarna merah di kedua pipinya, namun tato itu yang membuatnya disukai oleh para fans.

Namikaze Naruto

Naruto mempunyai posisi sebagai Lead Dance, walaupun ia seorang magnae tapi dia sangat ahli dalam dance sehingga dia ditunjuk sebagai Lead Dance. Dia berumur 18 tahun. Dia sangat menyukai apa yang dianamakan ramen dan komik. Penampilnnya yaitu rambut yang berwarna kuning/blonde yang jabrik seperti duren dan kadang-kadang suka memakai ikat kepala, matanya yang berwarna biru saffir itulah yang membius semua fans.

Justice mempunyai 2 menager dan 1 assisten, yaitu Manager 1 Hatake Kakashi, Manager 2 Yamato, Asisten Iruka.

Kedua boyband ini telah sukses di jepang sehingga mereka akan di kirim ke Korea Selatan untuk melakukan Debut disana. Disana mereka bertemu dengan banyak boyband lain dan setelah beberapa bulan mereka disana mereka akan ditantang oleh sang Manager yang di suruh oleh Tsunade untuk melakukan sebuah tantangan yang melibatkan dua Boyband asal Korea Selatan yaitu ...

.

.

.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 1 Justice

Chapter 1 ( Justice)

**.**

**BATLE**

**.**

**RATED : T**

**.**

**Justice, Akatsuki, …, ….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di suatu kota yang bernama Konoha, tepatnya di K Enterteinment telihat beberapa orang sedang sibuk berlalu-lalang. Tepat di sebuah ruang latihan dance terlihat bahwa Justice sedang berlatih.

" Ne nii-san kita istirahat dulu ya?" ucap Kiba sambil duduk dan menyeka keringat yang menetes di dahinya.

" Ya kau benar Kiba, aku juga lelah," sahut Sai yang langsung ke tempat Kiba istirahat.

" Yah kalian itu gitu aja kok capek sihh! Padahal latihannya baru sebentar!" balas Sang Magnae yaitu Naruto.

" Apanya yang sebentar Dobe? Mentang-mentang kau Lead Dance!" sahut Sasuke.

" Ne memang baru sebentarkan kita latihan! Dasar Teme!" ngotot Naruto sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Sasuke.

" Sudahlah kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja! Mereka benar Naruto sekarang waktunya kita istirahat sebelum memulai latihan kembali. Jadi sekarang kita istirahat dulu sebelum memulai latihannya lagi," kata Shikamaru sang Leader yang berhasil melerai Naruto dan Sasuke.

" Ta.. tapi Shika.." ucap Naruto namun di potong oleh Shikamaru.

" Tidak ada tapi tapian Naruto sekarang istirahat dulu!" putus Shikamaru.

" Sudahlah Naruto nanti juga kita latihan lagi kan. Lihatlah yang lain mereka telah kecapaian." Sahut Neji yang dari tadi hanya melihat dan menunjuk enam member lain yang sedang istirahat. Sambil berjalan ia pun menepuk bahu Sang Magnae.

" Huffftttt…. Yasudah!" Putus Naruto yang langsung menuju tempat istirahat.

Mereka pun istirahat, tidak ada suara ketika mereka istirahat yang biasanya terdengar keributan antara Kiba dan Naruto namun sekarang tidak ada suara apapun. Yang akhirnya dipecahkan oleh sang Leader.

" Ne kalian tau tidak bahwa katanya kita akan didebutkan di Korea Selatan?" Tanya sang Leader.

" Kalau aku baru mendengar itu dari mu Shika-nii." Jawab Gaara.

" Kalau aku sudah mendengar itu sebagai kabar burung sejak kemarin," Jawab Shino.

" Benarkah itu? Benarkah kalau kita akan debut di Korea? Sedangkan disanakan banyak sekali Boyband yang lebih dari kita!" Tanya Naruto dengan nada sendu di akhir kalimat.

" Ne aku belum tau itu benar atau tidak Naruto. Kita lihat saja nanti. Dan kamu jangan bersedih seperti itu, kita bisa lebih baik dari mereka bila kita berusaha," ucap Shikamaru.

" Nah apa yang dikatakan oleh Shikamaru itu benar, yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanyalah berusaha untuk menggapai itu," Ucap Neji pada Naruto yang masih terlihat bersedih dan dirangkul olehnya.

" Ahhh… kalau begitu kita harus berlatih lebih keras lagi! Berarti sekarang waktunya untuk…. LATIHAN YEYY!" Teriak Naruto dengan tangan yang mengepal keatas, yang disambut member lain dengan menutup telinga. Namun lain halnya Sasuke yang langsung menggeplak kepala Naruto.

" Plakkk…."

" I..I..ITAIIIIII…. apa-apaan kau itu Teme!" Kata Naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya yang menjadi korban tangan Sasuke.

" Kau berisik." Ucap Sasuke dengan entengnya.

" Yakkk kau itu…" langsung terpotong dengan tarikan dikerahnya.

" Ayo latihan!" Ucap Sai sambil menarik kerah Naruto.

Mereka pun kembali berlatih. Kejadian tadi pun tidak disangka dilihat oleh Manager Justice yaitu Hatake Kakashi.

" Sepertinya mereka sudah tau Tsunade-sama." Ungkap Kakashi pada sang CEO K entertainment.

" Jangan dulu Kakashi. Biarkan seperti ini terlebih dahulu, biar itu menjadi kejutan untuk mereka!" Ucap Tsunade pada Kakashi dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan Kakashi.

" Ha'i Tsunade-sama!" Jawab Kakashi pada Tsunade sebelum Tsunade berjalan jauh.

Akhirnya latihan mereka pun telah selesai. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di dalam mobil dan akan menuju dorm mereka.

" Ne Kakashi-san berita bahwa Justice akan debut di Korea itu benar atau tidak?" Tanya Sasuke pada sang Manager.

" Entahlah Sasuke-kun, aku belum dikasih tau tentang hal itu oleh Tsunade-sama." Ucap Kakashi menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

" Ahhh mungkin saja itu benar, bukan begitu Minna?" ucap Kiba.

" Yah semoga saja itu benar." Kata Shino mewakili semua member yang hanya diam termenung.

" Sekarang yang terpenting kalian berdo'a dan lebih berkeja keras untuk bisa menjadikan hal itu menjadi kenyataan." Hibur Kakashi yang melihat anggota Justice diam.

" Ne kau benar Kakashi-san, kita hanya bisa berusaha dengan keras untuk mewujudkan itu. Ganbatte Minna kita harus berjuang keras!" Ucap Gaara.

" Nah sudah sampai! Sekarang kalian cepat istirahat, ok? Karena besok jadwal kalian di mulai jam setengah Sembilan." Kata Kakashi mengingatkan.

" Ne Kakashi-san!" Kata mereka serempak dan langsung turun dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam Dorm.

Pada akhirnya mereka pun istirahat karena jadwal mereka yang padat pada keesokan harinya.

**.**

**Keesokan harinya di dalam Dorm.**

**.**

Jam menunjukan pukul setengah enam pagi, di dalam Dorm Justice masih begitu sunyi, karena yang telah bangun hanya Hyuuga Neji yang di lanjut oleh Gaara.

" Ohayou Neji-nii!" Sapa Gaara pada Neji yang sedang menikmati kopi.

" Ohayou Gaara! Mau kopi?" Tawar Neji sambil mengangkat gelasnya.

" Tidak, terimakasih." Ucap Gaara yang dibalas anggukan oleh Neji.

" Naruto belum bangun?" Tanya Neji.

" Belum, kau tau sendirilah dia bagaimana." Jawab Gaara.

" Ohh iya dia kan….."

" Ohayou Minna!" Sapa Shino dan Sai berbarengan.

" Ohayou!" Balas keduanya

" Yang lain belum bangun?" Tanya Sai.

" Seperti yang kau lihatlah disini, baru kita yang bangun. Mungkin mereka kecapean karena kemarin." Ucap Gaara membalas perkataan Sai.

" Bisakah kalian membantu ku membangunkan yang lain?" Tanya Shikamaru secara tiba-tiba.

" Ne Shika-nii kau mengagetkan kami semua. Baiklah aku akan membangunkan Sasuke kalau begitu." Ucap Neji.

" Aku akan membangunkan Naruto/Kiba." Ucap Gaara dan Sai.

" Baguslah kalau begitu. Dan kau Shino bantu aku menyiapkan sarapan untuk yang lain." Perintah Shikamaru pada Shino yang sedang melihat ke luar jendela.

" Ehhh… baiklah Shika-nii." Kata Shino.

**Kamar Sasuke dan Shikamaru**

" Sasuke Wake up!" Seru Neji saat masuk ke kamar Saasuke dan Shikamaru.

" Ne aku sudah bangun Neji-nii!" Ucap Sasuke yang sedang duduk diatas tempat tidur dengan memegang Handphone.

" Kenapa kau tidak langsung turun?" Tanya Neji.

" Aku baru bangun setelah alarm yang ku pasang berdering." Kata Sasuke.

" Yasudah kau turunlah untuk sarapan." Kata Neji sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

" Hn."

**Kamar Gaara, Sai, dan Naruto**

Setelah membuka pintu kamar Gaara dapat melihat bahwa Naruto masih berada dalam gelungan selimutnya. Melihat itu pun Gaara menghampiri sang Maknae sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Naru! Bangun!" Ucap Gaara sambil mengguncangkan badan Naruto setelah berada di tempat tidur Naruto.

" Enggg…" erang Naruto sambil membalikan badannya.

" Ne Naru bangun! Jadwal kita hari ini sangat padat." Kata Gaara masih mengguncangkan badan Naruto dengan agak keras.

" Ne.. ne.. Gaara-nii aku bangun." Ucap Naruto sambil mendudukan badannya namun dengan mata terpejam.

" Buka matamu Naru dan segeralah mandi dan keluar dari kamar untuk sarapan dengan yang lain!" perintah Gaara yang langsung keluar dari kamar.

" Ne.. ne.. Gaara-nii." Jawab Naruto sambil berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

**Kamar Shino, Sai dan Kiba**

" KIBA! Wake up!" teriak Sai saat sampai dikamar.

" Yakkk berisik!" Ucap Kiba sambil menutup telinga dengan bantal.

" Bangun kiba!" ucap sai menuju tempat tidur dan menarik bantal yang digunakan Kiba untuk menutup telinga.

" Ne.. ne aku bangun! Sekarang kau keluar." Perintah Kiba.

" Yak kau itu, aku tidak akan keluar sebelum kau ke kamar mandi!"

" Ne, aku kekamar mandi, sekarang kau KELUAR!"

" Yasudah cepat turun kalau sudah selesai untuk sarapan." Perintah Sai.

" NE!" Teriak Kiba dari kamar mandi.

.

.

Setelah Sasuke, Naruto dan Kiba selesai mereka sarapan bersama di dorm, dilanjutkan dengan persiapan untuk jadwal mereka hari ini yang lumayan padat. Tidak berapa lama Kakashi datang menjemput mereka.

" Ohayou minna-san!" Sapa Kakashi pada member Justice saat tiba di mobil.

" Ohayou Kakashi-san!/Hn!" Balas mereka semua.

" Hari ini kalian akan ke kantor terlebih dahulu ada yang harus di beritahukan kepada kalian oleh Tsunade-sama." Kata Kakashi kepada mereka semua.

" Baiklah!" Jawab mereka tanpa banyak bertanya.

Perjalanan mereke menuju K entertainment pun dilalui dengan saling bercanda di antara mereka. Setelah sampai di kantor mereka pun langsung menuju ke ruangan Tsunade karena telah di tunggu oleh Tsunade. Setelah mereka sampai di depan pintu, Shikamaru langsung mengetuk pintu.

**Tok.. tok.. tok..**

" Masuk!" Balas seseorang dari dalam.

" Ahhh ternyata kalian silahkan masuk!" mereka pun masuk kedalam.

" Jadi begini, saya memanggil kalian kesini untuk menyampaikan satu hal"

" Apa itu Baa-chan?" Potong Naruto.

" Kau itu dengarkan dulu Tsunade-sama bicara Naruto." Ucap Gaara pada Naruto.

" Gomen Baa-chan!" Sesal Naruto.

" Ne tak apa Naruto. Grup kalian telah sukses di dunia industry Jepang. Berita yang akan kusampaikan kepada Justice adalah Justice akan didebutkan di Korea selatan." Ucap Tsunade dengan tangan di dagu.

" HAH?"

" Serius?"

" Sugoi!"

" Keren!"

" Iya kalian akan di debutkan di Korea beberapa bulan dari sekarang, sekarang adalah waktunya untuk kalian mempersiapkan diri dan mempelajari bahasa Korea!" Terang Tsunade.

" Ha'i Tsunade-sama!" Jawab mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Terimakasih telah membaca fic ini, maaf bila ada kesamaan dengan fanfic lain. Maaf bila ada kesalahan penulisan. Dan mohon bantuannya jika ada yang salah. Di tunggu Riviewnya.**


	3. Chapter 2 Akatsuki

Chapter 2 (Akatsuki)

**.**

**BATLE**

**.**

**RATED : T**

**.**

**Justice, Akatsuki, …., ….. **

**.**

**Warning: Typo(s), cerita garing dan pasaran, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy in My Story…..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

" Kya….. kya….."

" Kyaaaa… Kalian sungguh keren!"

Terdengar teriakan teriakan yang menggema di salah satu lapangan yang menjadi tempat konser sebuah Boy Band asal Jepang yaitu, Akatsuki.

" Ne minna Arigatou sudah hadir di konser kami malam hari ini," terdengar suara yang menghentikan sejenak teriakan teriakan tadi.

" Nah untuk menutup konser malam ini kami akan menyanyikan lagu terakhir kami untuk malam ini dan kami persembahkan kalian semua, semoga kita dapat berjumpa kembali" suara bass yang mewakilkan Akatsuki pun terdengar kembali.

" HA'I ITACHI-SAMA" Balas para Fans kepada Akatsuki.

Suara tersebut datang dari Itachi, membuat suasana malam itu pun semakin menyenangkan dibagian akhir konser, dimana ucapan Itachi di balas oleh para Fans dengan hati yang senang, membuat Akatsuki lebih bahagia karena bisa membuat para fans mereka senang.

Akhirnya konser itu pun berakhir dengan rasa bahagia yang melingkupi Akatsuki dan para Fansnya.

.

.

**Di Belakang Panggung**

" Ne senpai akhirnya selesai juga, aku capek," keluh Obito.

" Yahh kau benar Obito, tapi aku bahagia karena kita dapat melihat muka para fans yang bahagia karena kita." Terang Hidan yang membalas perkataan dari Obito langsung mendekati obito dan mengobrol bersama serta member yang lain pun terlihat sangat kelelahan.

Zetsu yang melihat keadaan mereka seperti itu langsung mendekati semuanya dan memberitahukan bahwa sekarang waktu mereka untuk istirahat setelah konser yang mereka lakukan hari ini.

" Nah sekarang waktunya kalian membereskan barang bawaan kalian karena kita akan langsung pulang ke dorm."

" Ne Zetsu senpai. Tapi boleh kah kita istirahat dulu selama beberapa menit , tidakkah kau lihat keadaan kita seperti apa?"

" Iya Obito kalian istirahatlah dulu beberapa menit langsung setelah itu kalian bereskan barang kalian, Ok?"

" Ok senpai, Arigatou."

Setelah itu mereka pun beristirahat beberapa menit untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, terlihat bahwa anggota Akatsuki sedang membereskan barang-barang mereka. Mereka pun langsung melakukan perjalanan pulang menuj dorm. Setelah sampai di dorm pun mereka langsung menempati kamar masing-masing, untuk mendapatkan waktu istirahat yang cukup di sela-sela kegiatan mereka.

.

.

**Keesokan Paginya**

Terlihat di dorm Akatsuki keadaanya sudah sangat ramai, karena para member Akatsuki pun memang sudah bangun. Yang terlihat paling ribut pun itu di meja makan.

" Ne ne hari ini kita sarapan apa?" Tanya Deidara kepada member yang ada di sana, karena dia tidak melihat adanya makanan di atas meja makan.

" Entahlah Dei aku tidak tau."

" Ahhh Sasori-senpai ayolah kau lihat ke dapur mereka sedang masak apa sekarang, aku sudah sangat lapar."

" Tidak Dei, kau saja yang ke dapur." Balas Sasori datar.

" Ne kau tidak asik senpai." Deidara pun langsung berjalan menuju dapur untuk melihat mereka akan sarapan apa pagi ini.

Pagi itu pun mereka lewati dengan sarapan bersama. Pagi ini mereka tidak ada jadwal, jadwal mereka di mulai nanti siang. Jadi sekarang masih ada waktu untuk mereka menikmati waktu pagi hari ini dengan tenang.

**Di Ruang Santai**

" Ne senpai apakah sekarang ada jadwal? Aku benar benar lupa."

" Ahhh kau ini Obito kenapa bisa lupa jadwal kita hari ini di mulai nanti siang, di mulai dengan pemotretan untuk sebuah majalah." Terang Nagato kepada Obito yang lupa jadwal mereka dan duduk di sebelahnya.

" Ne, ne arigatou Senpai." Setelah itu dia pun tenang sambil memegang Hpnya.

" Yang lain pada kemana Nagato?" Tanya Yahiko yang baru datang ke ruang santai dan lansung mendudukan diri di sofa di sebelah Obito.

" Itachi dan Kisame sedang berolahraga keluar, sedangkan Hidan sedang berada di kamarnya entah ngapain, Yahiko" jawab Nagato.

" Ohhhh begitu,"

" Memang kenapa?"

" Tidak papa hanya penasaran mengapa mereka tidak ada disini." Jawab Yahiko yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh Nagato.

" Setelah jadwal kita, apa yang kita lakukan?"

" Entahlah, yang pasti kita di suruh ke ruangan Tsunade-sama."

" Kita semua atau hanya kau saja?"

" Kita semua."

" Ehh… apa kau sudah dengar kabar bahwa akan ada beberapa grup yang di bawa ke agensi milik Tsunade-sama yang berada di Korea, Yahiko?"

" Ya…. Aku sudah mendengar hal itu. Tapi entah grup siapa yang akan di bawa ke Korea. Belum tentu juga grup kita kan yang di bawa!"

" Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin senpai, masih ada kemungkinan bahwa grup kita yang dibawa." Kata Sasori yang baru datang sambil membawa segelas kopi.

" Ya kau benar Sasori-senpai tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini, dan aku berdo'a bahwa Akatsuki yang di bawa." Sahut Obito.

" ya kita berdo'a saja kalau begitu." Sahut Nagato, akhirnya mereka melakukan aktifitas masing-masing. Sekarang waktu telah menunjukan pukul 10 siang, akhirnya mereka menyiapkan barang masing-masing untuk pemotretan. Tapi Itachi dan Kisame belum kembali ke dorm mereka.

" TADAIMA!" Terdengar teriakan dari pintu dorm.

" Okaeri, akhirnya kalian pulang juga."

" Memang kenapa Sasori?"

" Kita semua telah mebereskan barang kita masing-masing untuk pemotretan , kalian kemana saja?" Tanya Sasori.

" Ahhh tadi kita berkeliling dulu sebentar, maaf kalau membuat kalian menunggu." Ucap Kisame meminta maaf karena mereka pulang terlambat.

" Ya sudah sekarang kalian bereskan barang yang mau kalian bawa! Dan tidak memakai waktu yang lama, ok? Karena kita sudah hamper terlambat." Terang Yahiko yang lewat di depan mereka. Setelah itu Itachi dan Kisame langsung masuk ke kamar masing-masing untuk membereskan barang-barang mereka.

Akhirnya setelah semua telah selesai membereskan barang masing masing untuk persiapan pemotretan mereka langsung menuju tempat pemotretan. Pemotretan berlangsung selama beberapa jam, tidak terasa sekarang telah pukul 3. Akhirnya mereka lansung menuju kantor agensi mereka. Di perjalan mereka asik mengobrol.

" Ne.. Yahiko-senpai ada apa kok kita tiba-tiba disuruh ke kantor?"

" Aku tidak tau Dei yang pasti kemarin Tsunade-sama menghubungi ku kalau kita se,ua di suruh ke kantornya hari ini."

" Semoga tidak ada masalah apa-apa." Do'a Deidara yang kalut, bisa sajakan mereka membuat kesalahan tapi mereka tidak tau apa kesalahan mereka apa.

" Tidak ada masalah Dei, tapi Tsunade-sama hanya mau memberikan sebuah informasi kepada kalian." Terang sang Manager aka Kakuzu yang berada duduk di sebelah Zetsu karena melihat kekalutan di muka Deidara dan beberapa member lainnya.

" Ahhh syukurlah kalau begitu, tapi informasi apa yang akan Tsunade-sama samapaikan kepada kita senpai?"

" Aku tidak berhak memberitahukan kepada kalian, biarkan Tsunade-sama yang memberitahukannya kepada kalian."

" kok begitu senpai?"

" Ya memang begitu Obito karena hanya Tsunade-sama yang berhak memberitahukannya kepada kalian dan sekarang kalian segera turun dan menghadap Tsunade-sama ." Terang Zetsu.

" Ha'i!" Akhirnya mereka pun turun dari Van yang membawa mereka dan berjalan menuju ruangan Tsunade. Setelah berada di lantai tempat ruangan Tsunade berada, mereka langsung mengetuk pintu ruangan Tsunade.

Tok… Tok… Tok….

Setelah mereka mengetuk pintu terdengar balasan dari dalam yang menyuruh mereka untuk masuk.

" Ahhh ternyata kalian yang datang, untunglah kalian cepat datang. Aku mempunyai informasi yang pasti membuat kalian senang." Terang Tsunade yang melihat siapa yang datang ke ruangannya.

" Memangnya informasi apa Tsunade-sama?"

" Emmmm begini kalian sudah dengar bahwa akan ada grup yang akan ku bawa ke Korea?"

" Sudah Tsunade-sama." Kata mereka serempak.

" Baguslah kalau begitu, aku sudah memilih bahwa Justice yang akan dibawa ke Korea." Ucap Tsunade yang membuat mereka tersentak karena Kohai mereka yang akan di bawa ke Korea.

" Hahahahaha….." Tawa Tsunade karena melihat wajah para member yang kaget akan ucapannya.

" Ke-kenapa tertawa Tsunade-sama?" Tanya Sasori yang masih dengan wajah kagetnya namun beberapa detik kemudian tertutup dengan wajah datarnya.

" Lihatlah wajah kalian itu sangat lucu, kalian tenang saja aku memanggil kalian kesini bukan hanya memberitahukan tentang hal yang tadi." Ucap Tsunade yang masih terkikik geli karena anak asuhannya itu.

" Kalau begitu informasi apa yang akan kau berikan Tsunade-sama." Desak Yahiko.

" Tenanglah Yahiko, yang akan aku informasikan bahwa aku tidak hanya membawa satu grup saja tapi aku juga akan…."

Dalam fikiran member Akatsuki, mereka sedang berdo'a bahwa mereka akan dibawa juga ke Korea karena disana mereka akan lebih mengembangkan bakat mereka. Namun mereka tersentak akan ucapan Tsunade.

" ….. membawa Akatsuki ke Korea bersama Justice." Ucap Tsunade sedangkan member Akatsuki hanya bisa bengong karena mereka kira bahwa mereka tidak akan di bawa.

" A-anda serius Tsunade-sama?"

" Apakah muka ku meragukan Itachi?"

" Ti-tidak Tsunade-sama."

" Kalau begitu kalian siapkan diri kalian untuk berangkat ke Korea, namun kalian sebelum berangkat ke sana harus belajar dulu. Jadwal kalian sekarang akan di penuhi dengan mempelajari Bahasa Korea bersama Justice. Apa kalian mengerti?"

" Kami mengerti Tsunade-sama!"

" Baiklah kalau begitu, sekarang kalian boleh keluar dari rungan ku."

" Ha'i, Arigatou Tsunade-sama."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Terimakasih kepada:**

_**Cloud the First Tsurugi: Terimakasih atas Reviewnya. Ne aku tidak akan pantang menyerah. Ganbatte hehehe….**_

_**Ayuri chaentachi: terimakasih atas Reviewnya. Pasukan jincuriki? Ahh tidak akan ada mereka, tapi aku hanya akan memakai Kurama dan Shukaku saja.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terimakasih atas yang sudah meriview maaf kalau ceritanya mengecewakan kalian. Mohon bantuannya kalau ada yang salah. Maka dari itu saya mengharapka Review kalian kembali.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR Please **

**.**

**.**


	4. Chapter 3 Welcome To Korea

**Chapter 3 (Welcome To Korea)  
**

**.**

**BATLE**

**.**

**RATED : T**

**.**

**Jepang (konoha) : Justice (Naruto CS), Akatsuki**

**Korea : Infinite, EXO, BTS, Got7 &amp; Seventeen.**

**.**

**Warning: Typo(s), cerita garing, pasaran, gaje, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy in My Story…..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah beberapa bulan Akatsuki dan Justice belajar Bahasa Korea, akhirnya mereka telah menguasai bahasa tersebut. Hari ini adalah waktunya untuk kedua Boyband itu untuk berangkat ke Korea. Saat ini mereka sedang mempersiapkan barang-barang mereka untuk dibawa ke Korea.

**.**

**~Dorm Akatsuki~**

**.**

Keadaan di dorm Akatsuki sebenarnya tak bisa dibilang sepi atau pun ramai. Karena semua penghuninya sedang bersiap siap dengan kepergian mereka ke Korea. Namun anggota termuda mereka alias Tobi ternyata tak betah dengan kesunyian dan akhirnya….

" Huaaaaaa seeennpaiiiiii.. kaos kaki tobi kemana? Jangan dimakan… Tobi tak punya lagi kaos kakii.. huaaaaaa…," teriakan Tobi alias Obito tersebut mengagetkan semua orang yang ada di dorm.

" Yakkk Obito! Jangan teriak teriak! Apa kau anggap kita sedang di hutan hah?!" Balas teriak Kisame dari ruang nonton.

"Pletakkk.."

" Yak kau juga jangan teriak teriak baka!" ucap Itachi setelah menampar kepala Kisame yang berada di sampingnya, karena telah membuat telinganya berdenging.

" Yakkk kau Itachi jangan seenaknya memukul ku! Kau tau sepupumu itulah yang teriak teriak!" namun ternyata ucapan Kisame hanya di balas dengan Deathglare andalan Uchiha yang akhirnya membuat Kisame hanya bisa menggerutu tidak jelas.

Semua yang melihat tingkah laku Kisame hanya bisa geleng-geleng, termasuk Obito yang telah keluar kamarnya dengan menggeret koper dan memegang kaos kaki yang ternyata di pinjam oleh Deidara.

" Yare yare, apakah dorm ini tak bisa sepi sebentar saja? Aku akan cepat tua jika seperti ini terus," gerutu Nagato dengan memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pusing akibat kelakuan seluruh adiknya.

" Sudahlah Nagato jangan mengeluh tentang adik adik kita, kalau kita berpisah hal ini yang akan membuat kita rindu," ucap Yahiko dengan menepuk pundak nagato yang berdiri di sampingnya dan mengeluarkan senyumnya yang jarang sekali dia keluran. Ucapan yahiko ternyata ampuh untuk membuat anggukan dan senyuman dari Nagato.

" Kau benar, aku berharap kita tak akan berpisah dengan cepat.. sekarang kita harus cepat berangkat pein," balas Nagato yang masih melihat kelakuan adik adiknya yang membuat drom mereka hancur berantakan, dengan cara mencari barang barang mereka yang tidak bisa mereka temukan.

Mendengar nama panggilannya disebut yahiko hanya bisa tersenyum dan melangkang menuju adik adiknya untuk membantu, setelah menyimpan barangnya dan Nagato di dekat pintu masuk dorm.

Yahiko alias pein dan nagato memang sudah menyiapkan barang-barang mereka sejak semalam. Sehingga mereka sekarang hanya tinggal memantau keadaan adik-adik mereka, yang terkadang membuat mereka pusing tujuh keliling.

Setelah semua siap. Dengan membiarkan keadaan dorm mereka yang 'sedikit berantakan', namun sudah di bereskan oleh sang Leader. Mereka segera berangkat ke bandara untuk menemui kedua manajer dan asisten mereka yang sudah berada di bandara terlebih dahulu dibanding mereka. Meninggalkan dorm dan berangkat ke Korea Selatan dengan waktu yang lumayan lama.

.

.

**~Dorm Justice~**

Berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan Dorm Akatsuki, ternyata keadaan Dorm Justice ternyata lebih terkendali. Barang bawaan mereka sudah tertata di dalam mobil yang akan menganntarkan mereka ke bandara. Karena semalam dengan 'sedikit' omongan dari Shino mereka bisa meyiapkan baranng-barang mereka dengan cepat, agar tidak memb buar Shino mengeluarkan perkataan pedasnya.

Terlihat ternyata seluruh member sedang sarapan bersama, lengkap dengan kedua manajer dan asisten mereka. Namun mereka bingung melihat adik termuda mereka yang dengan serius memakan sarapannya dengang buku berbahasa Korea di tangannya, padahal biasanya dia yang membuat keributan atau berantem dengan Kiba.

" Kiba.. apa kau ada masalah dengan Naruto? Kenapa dia seperti itu?" Tanya Neji dengan nada bingung sambil melihat kiba yang asik makan dan berada di samping Naruti.

" Apasih neji-nii aku tak ada masalah atau berengkar dengan Naruto, kita baik baik saja.." balas Kiba dengan santai dan anjut memakan sarapannya.

" Naruto apa kau sedang sakit?" pertanyaan polos yang berasal dari Sai yang memiringkan kepalanya namun ternyata taka da imut-imutnya sama sekali.

Naruto yang berasa di panggil pun mengehentikan makan dan membaca bukunya untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Sai.

" Aku tak sakit Sai-nii.. hanya saja aku tertarik dengan Korea yang ternyata sejarahnya sangat menarik.," balas Naruto sambal melanjutkan makan dan membacanya, seakan-akan tak ingin di ganggu oleh siapapun.

" hah si dobe ini benar-benar sakit.. sejak kapan dia menyukai sejarah?" ucap sasuke yang hanya di balas gelengan kepala oleh semuanya kecuali Kiba dan Naruto tentunya. Semuanya melanjutkan sarapan mereka.

" Baiklah sudah selesai semua?" tanya Yamato kepada semua member asuhannya.

" Ne senpai sudah.." ucap Shikamaru setelah melihat semua adiknya yang sibuk dengan gadget masing masing.

" Baiklah, kalian semua ikuti yamato, kita berangkat sekarang sedangkan aku dan Iruka akan menyusul.." mendengar ucapan tegas dari Kakashi mereka semua hanya bisa mengangguk dan akhinya mengikuti Yamato untuk segera berangkat ke bandara.

Akhirnya justice tyelah berangkat meninggalkan manajer dan asisten mereka yang beres-beres dorm dan membawa barang-barang Justice yang menurut mereka penting dan dilupakan semua member.

.

.

**~BANDARA~**

**.**

**. **

Para Fans yang entah dari mana mengetahui keberangkatan dari Akatsuki dan Justice telah memenuhi bagian depan bandara untuk mengantarkan idola mereka yang akan pergi dengan lama waktu yang belum mereka ketahui.

Selang beberapa waktu akhirnya mobil yang membawa Akatsuki akhirnya sampai di depan bandara. Mereka pun pun turun dengan penjagaan dari beberapa bodyguard yang di khususkan untuk menjaga mereka. Setelah di anggap aman para bodyguard pun kembali ke bagian depan bandara untuk mengawal kedatangan Justice yang ternyata sudah datang.

Setelah semua perjuangan melewati para fans yang mengantarakan mereka. Mereka hanya tinggal menunggu keberangakatan mereka yang tingga 45 menit lagi. Sambil menunggu para anggota akatsuki pun menghampiri Justice atau bisa mereka anggap sebagai adik mereka yang jarang mereka temui.

" Waahhh Dei-nii Naru merindukan mu.. kau jarang sekali ke dorm kami.." ucap manja Naruto yang melihat orang yang sudah di anggap sebagai kakak menghampiri dirinya.

" Gomenne Naru, aku tak ada waktu.. tapi sepertinnya setelah ini kita akan sering bersama.." balas Deidara dengan raut muka sedih sambal mengelus kepala Naruto dengan lembut.

" Apa hanya Naruto yang di sambut Dei-nii?" kata Kiba yang merasa iri dengan kedekatan Naruto dan Deidara.

" A-aahhh bukan begitu Kiba.. umm kemarilahh.." balasan yang di berikan Deidara pun memicu ketawa semua orang karena raut muka kebingungannya.

Akhirnya semua anggota Justice dan Akatsuki pun saling mengobrol dengan seru. Namun ada dua orang yang bersebelahan namun dengan aura dingin di sekitar mereka.

" Yak! Itachi dan Sasuke bisa kah kalian hentikan perang dingin kalian?" tanya Kakashi yang bosan dengan tingkah laku kakak beradik yang tak akur ini.

" Tidak !" ucap mereka berbarengan, sehingga mengeluarkan deathglare mereka dengan saling menatap satu sama lain.

" Jangan mengikuti kata-kataku baka Otouto/Aniki!" ucapan mereka berbarengan lagi membuat Kakashi menepuk jidat melihat kejadian itu.

" Yare yare.. baiklah terserah kalian berdua." Ucap Kakashi dengan putus asa.

Akhirnya mereka berdua di pisahkan dengan Itachi yang di tarik oleh Sasori dan Sasuke di tarik oleh Neji.

Setelah terdengar pengumuman mereka pun segera masuk ke dalam pesawat yang akan membawa mereka.

…_..skip….._

**.**

**.**

**~ Bandara Incheon ~**

**.**

**.**

Setelah perjalanan yang memakan waktu 2 jam 20 menit. Akhirnya mereka sampai di Korea selatan lebih tepatnya di Incheon. Perbedaan terasa dengan jelas oleh mereka. Disini mereka bisa berjaan dengan santai tanpa harus di risaukan dengan fans. Namun, memang beberapa anak muda korea menyapa mereka.

.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan bandara, di depan mereka sudah ada 2 mobil van yang akan mengangkut mereka ke rumah yang akan mereka tinggali bersama.

"Baiklah.. karena beberapa halangan manajer Akatsuki dan Jutice akan sama yaitu Kakashi dan Yamato untuk beberapa minggu kedepan.." Kata Iruka dengan bahasa jepang di balas dengan anggukan oleh semuanya.

" Oke saya ambil alih.. selama kalian tinggal di korea ini kalian akan tinggal di satu rumah milik K entertaimen.."

" Tapi Kaka-nii apakah rumah itu dapan menampung kita semua? Kau tau kan kita bagaimana.." tanya Gaara dengan nada bingung di barengi anggukan Akatsuki.

" Dia benar.. apalagi kita memiliki saudara yang saling tak akur.. AAAKKHH! sialan kau Sasori kenapa kau memukulku?" tanya Hidan sambi mengelus kepala bagian belakangnya.

" Kau bodoh.. jangan bahas itu sekarang.." balas Sasori dengan tampang tanpa dosa dan singkat.

" Apa kalian bisa berhenti? Kita lanjutkan.. tenang kalian akan menempati sebuah rumah besar yang cukup menampung kalian dengan kamar berisikan masing masing 2 orang. Jadwal kalian sudah tersedia di masing-masing kamar bisa kalian, dan jangan sampai lupa kalian SETIAP HARI harus menggunakan Bahasa Korea baik itu di dorm atau saat kalian latihan." Ucap Kakashi dengan menggunakan Bahasa Korea yang Ternyata sangat fasih.

" Yaahhh.. mana bisa begituu.." gerutu semuanya.

" ingat mulai sekarang gunakan Bahasa Korea.. sekarang kalian naik ke van masing-masing untuk berangkat ke K entertainment lalu langsung ke dorm.."

Tanpa mengeluh semuanya langsung naik ke dorm dengan di barengi gerutuan masing-masing.

.

"Hah.. aku benar benar akan cepat tua jika begiini.." keluh Kakashi sambil memijat leher bagian belakangnya yang terasa lelah.

" Sudahah Hyung jangan mengeluh.. semua akan berjaan dengan lancer kita pasti bisa.." Semangat Iruka kepada Kakashi yang dibarengi dengan anggukan semangat dari Yamato.

" Kalian benar.. Kita harus semangat.. Kajja kita pergi.."

Akhirnya mereka semua pergi ke K Entertaimen terlebih dahulu, dari pada ke dorm yang akan di tempati oleh Akatsuki dan Justice.

.

.

**~ K Entertaiment : Seoul ~**

.

.

Di saat Akatsuki dan Justice sedang dalam perjalanan, di kantor K Entertaimen sudah ada beberapa Leader dari 5 Boy Band yang akan menjalani latihan bersama dengan Akatsuki dan Justice, diantaranya : Sungkyu dari Infinite; Suho dari EXO; Rap Monster dari BTS; dari Seventeen dan JB (Jae bum)dari Got7.

" Senang bisa melihat kalian disini sebagai perwakian dari Entertaimen dan grup kalian, silahkan duduk jangan sungkan jika berada disini.." Sambut ramah Jiraiya kepada 5 orang tersebut yang di balas anggukan.

" Kami disini juga senang menerima undangan anda, Jiraiya-ssi," Balas Sungkyu sebagai perwakilan dengan ramah. Mereka pun duduk di sofa panjang yang di sediakan di ruangan tersebut untuk mengobrol dengan lebih santai.

" Saya senang kalau begitu.. apa kalian sudah membaca profile dari grup di bawah K entertainment yang saya berikan kepada Entertaiment kalian masing-masing?" tanya Jiraiya sambal meminum the di depannya. Mereka berlima pun saling bertatapan dan akhirnya di balas dengan anggukan semuanya.

" ya kami sudah mebacanya sir.." balas Rap Monster.

" Mereka keren sekali saya sudah melihat MV yang mereka buat dan sepertinya kami juga akan mendapatkan teman yang menyenangkan bukan?" ucap Suho yang di balas dengan anggukan semuanya.

" Syukurlah jiika kalian sudah membacanya.. mereka memang menyenangkan dan ramah. Ahh.. kalian tak usah khawatir dengan keterbatasan Bahasa, sebelum mereka di datangkan kesini mereka semua sudah belajar Bahasa korea. Jadi tak aka nada hambatan lagi." Ucapan jiraiya di balas dengan senyuman semuanya.

Disaat mereka sedang mengobrol lebih banyak lagi. Mereka di ganggu oleh suara ketukan.

TOK.. TOK..TOKK..

Pintu pun terbuka dengan menampilkan gadis berambut merah muda atau dapat di panggil dengan Sakura. Membuat semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut menoleh kea rah pintu.

" Jiraiya sama.. Kakashi, Justice dan Akatsuki telah sampai. Apakah mereka langsung boleh masuk?" tanya Sakura yang terlihat menahan emosi kegembiraannya dapat melihat orang-orang yang menjadi idolanya, namun tetap professional.

" Tentu sakura. Kau dapat membawa masuk mereka semua." Balas Jiraiya yang akhirnya tekekeh geli saat melihat tingkah anak buah nya trsebut.

" Baikah.." Akhirnya Sakura menutup kembai pintu dan berbicara kepada Kakashi untuk segera masuk kedalam ruangan.

" Nahh yang kita tunggu telah datang kuharap kalian akan senang dengan kehadiran mereka.." Setelah mengucapkan itu jiraiya pun langsung berdiri dan berjalan kearah mejanya.

" tentu kami sangat senang Jiraiya-ssi" balas semuanya yang langsung berdiri ketika meihat pintu tersebut terbuka dan memperlihatkan Akatsuki dan Justice masuk tanpa di damping oleh Kakashi, Yamato ataun pun Iruka.

Justice yang tidak percaya melihat 5 orang di depan mereka hanya bisa melongo dan menghasilkan tawa bagi Akatsuki dan tatapan bingung dari Sungkyu, suho, , JB dan Rap Monster.

" Hahahaha lihat kelakuan kalian yang seperti anak kecil itu.. ahahahaha.." suara tawa yang di hasilkan oleh Jiraiya membangunkan anggota Justice dan membuat mereka malu yang akhirnya mereka ppun mebungkukan badan.

" Annyeong kami dari Justice dan Akatsuki.." ucap mereka serempak.

" Annyeong saya Sungkyu dari infinite"

" Annyeong saya Suho dari EXO"

" Annyeong saya Rap Monster dari BTS"

" Annyeong saya JB dari Got7"

" Annyeong saya dari Seventeen"

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua.." Sapa Pein dengan ramah sebagai perwakilan dari Justice juga Akatsuki.

" Kami Juga senang menyambut kedatangan teman baru kami.. Selamat dating di Korea.." Balas JB dengan nada yang bersahabat.

Jiraiya yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum senang karena diantara mereka semua tidak ada kencanggungan.

" Baiklah baikah.. karena kalian sudah datang bagaimana jika kita semua makan siang bersama? Sebagai tanda penyambutan dan pertemanan kalian?" ucap jiraiya dengan nada yang sangat riang.

" Baiklah kami berlima setuju.."

" Kami juga setuju.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Maaf atas keterambatannyaa.. gak nyangka 2 tahun ninggalin Fanfic ini.. saya benar benar minta maaf..**

**Sebagai gantinya saya buatkan kelanjutannya dengan words yang lebih dari biasanya sebagai permintaan maaf author.**

**Untuk fic lain kelanjutannya akan menyusul dalam waktu dekat "jika memungkinkan".**

**Maaf kalau hasilnya tidak memuaskan, kalian bisa kasih saran apa aja terkait dengan Fanfic ini.. tapi saya mohon dengan kata kata yang sopan yaa..**

**.**

**.**

**Jangan lupa untuk review yaa..**

**.**

**.**

**Akina Yumi Out**

**RnR**


End file.
